Corporismancy (Soul Magic)
Corporismancy is the harnessing of the internal strength of the Soul to manipulate the physical plane of Eirenmere, Deunydd. From causing plants to grow and blossom, to shifting entire hills all at once, the transfiguration of the physical world is the first most skill of the soul mage. Corporismancy, or Soul Magic, has four branches of study: Geomancy, Animamancy, Seromancy, and Augeomancy. Corporismatic Script Corporismatic script, or Soul Script is one of the most essential knowledges of any Corporismancer. Corporismatic script is the language used by Corporismancers to harness their innate strength externally upon the world. For example, the simple marking “push the soul upon the world” is an excellent incantation. This simple logic allows the soul to be exerted upon the world by the user without physical contact; without this incantation, physical contact is essential to manipulate external entities. There are two kinds of Corporismatic incantations: introversive incantations and extroversive incantations. Introversive incantations are ones that focus upon one’s self, augmenting or amplifying one’s own ability. These can include incantations that increase strength (such as “enforce the soul, conserve the strength”) or enhance one's speed. Extroversive incantations are those that exert the power of one’s soul upon the external world. This would be exemplified by the aforementioned incantation in the paragraph above. Separate incantations across the body can be used harmoniously together in unison. For example, using the two incantations mentioned before (“push the soul upon the world”, and “enforce the soul, conserve the strength”) would allow one to exert his soul’s energy upon the world for a longer duration of time under more strenuous conditions. These incantations are immensely useful, but do not remove the necessity of physical strength. These incantations are the fundamental principle of Augeomancy; to enhance and extend. Geomancy Geomancy is the simplest of the four branches, and is likely the first one any new Corporismancer will attempt to learn learn. Geomancy is the basic manipulation of the physical world around one’s self. Now, the warning must be established that the level of manipulation is directly determined by the skill and strength of the user, and that a primitive understanding of Augeomancy is a necessity. As a beginner, a Corporismancer’s strength is a one to one ratio with their actual strength. With the right Augeomatic tattoos or markings, this ratio can be augmented. Animamancy Animamancy is the manipulation of life. Let it be established that this is not control over life and death, nor aging. Animamancy is the manipulation of living things, such as animals, people, and plants, or more specifically, it is the alteration of tissue and fibers. With the right Augeomatic incantations, an Animamancer can cause plants to germinate and grow, understand the damage to a wounded creature, and repair the physical bodies of living things. Usually Animamancers are only enlisted for their help by the state in the case of wars. They are by far the best healers, relying on their own strength rather than divine grace to repair others’ bodies and administer care. Balavan’s curse of vampirism is also a form of Animamancy, where vampires use their connection with the Seraphim of domination to manipulate living things. They use Balavan’s curse as a catalyst to drain the strength of one’s Soul, which they then add to their own. Seromancy Augeomancy